The present invention relates to a switching system and more particularly to a solid state switching system for switching a plurality of input signals to selected outputs.
Mechanical type step commutator switches have, in the past, been used to switch one or more input signals to selected outputs. These mechanical switches have several disadvantages, the main one being that discontinuities sometimes occur due to worn or dirty switch contacts. When malfunction occurs, excessive downtime of associated equipment occurs and, if the equipment is in the field or on shipboard, it is frequently not possible to make repairs and the units must be returned to an overhaul facility. Also, if the switch is to be operated from a remote position, a mechanical servomechanism is required and this device frequently provides additional difficulties.